When pressure-filling glass bottles, there is a risk that the bottle will burst because of the pressure. The resulting shards may cause damage. Such damage includes personal injury as well as damage to and contamination of adjacent machinery.
It is therefore known to provide shielding around areas in which this risk is greatest. Known shielding systems typically include wall elements made of steel sheets, positioned close to a rotor that has filling positions disposed along a periphery thereof. These steel sheets are typically fixed to the machine frame, not circulating with the rotor, of the receptacle-treatment machine. Disadvantageous in this situation is not only the fact that such shielding system must be dismantled with considerable effort for cleaning and maintenance work on the receptacle-treatment machine, but in particular also the fact that, in the event of receptacle breakage, the receptacle fragments incurred impact at high speed against the rigid and secured fixed wall elements, there break up further due to the impact, and, due to ricocheting off the wall elements, are in part propelled back in the direction of the receptacle-treatment machine. This results in further undesirable contamination of the receptacle-treatment machine and of the function elements of the treatment positions. In particular, the glass splinters and shards can also adhere to components or remain lying on them, such that, in the final analysis, the danger also pertains that glass splinters or shards will pass into the receptacles.